


I've got a jar of dust!

by Verse



Category: RWBY
Genre: Pirate AU, Sorry Not Sorry, i've got a jar of dust, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't one to be surprised easily. But hell if right now you weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a jar of dust!

As a pirate, you weren’t surprised by a lot of things. You’ve so much already, after all. Troubles or treasures, you’ve seen to let the surprise aside most of the time. You mean, come on, your leader was both your sister and the only under-aged captain existing.

So when those two Schnee boats popped up out of nowhere and started following you, you barely shrugged before giving the usual orders. This was a common occurrence, you might say. You even knew one of those ships; the Myrthmaster was well-known by your crew for following you for the longest time. You even fought its captain -a girl as hot as tiny- a couple times.

However, when those boats started firing at each others, you couldn’t help but be really confused. Just what were those two playing? Was there some kind of mutiny or something?

"Fuck the Schnees! Let’s be pirates!"

…oh okay. Yes then.

It was unusual, you thought. And then you saw what happened next.

A clear, angered, and ô so familiar voice rose in the air, making you doubt your ears and drop your jaw.

"I’VE GOT A JAR OF DUST! I’VE GOT A JAR OF DUST!"

Then you see your white-haired former foe throw something in the air and the other boat explode.

By the time she gets on your boat and asks to join your crew, your jaw is still on the floor.


End file.
